Correo
by CanYouReadMyMind
Summary: Podrás ser vampira. Podrás ser inmortal. Pero eres mujer...y una tarde gris puede movilizarte el alma y enfrentarte a tu realidad: estás patéticamente enamorada.


**RESPONDE A: Forums » El lobo, la oveja y el león » Reto: Slash y Femslash (mayo 2009)**

**_Disclaimer_**: los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y por mi escasa cuota de creatividad sobre ellos, no recibo ni un peso.

**_Warning_** : Femslash - Lemon

******

De sobra sabía Bella que su flamante conversión traería consigo dosis equivalentes de sufrimiento, privilegios y limitaciones.  
Dentro de éstas últimas, sin duda se podía incluir la falta casi permanente de privacidad. Era un concepto que escasamente le jodía la "vida", excepto claro, en las contadas ocasiones en que necesitaba un momento a solas con ella misma. Vamos, que hasta un vampiro lo precisa de vez en cuando...

No sabía bien porqué, pero aquella tarde -una tarde gris cualquiera- la invadió una sensación que se parecía bastante a la melancolía humana. ¿Resabio de su anterior existencia? Vaya uno a saber, el asunto es que allí estaba, ojos clavados en la notebook, con el correo electrónico a punto de convertirse en firme aliado de su descarga emocional.

* * *

Para: SchoenBlutsaugerin arroba gmail. net

Asunto:

Hola  
Aún no tenemos conocimiento de algún vampiro hacker, a que sí? Bien, más te vale que tal especímen no exista, mi querida.

Todos se han ido de caza y Reneesme duerme. Estoy sola con Emmet a quien le han encargado cuidarme; me temo que el juego que mira por TV termina en cualquier momento conque definitivamente no cuento con una _eternidad_ (que sea nuestro chiste privado). Sabes que ni a mi madre solía escribirle más de cuatro líneas, así que considérate afortunada el que te dedique mis diez minutos de gloria en soledad.

Ok, iré al grano. No soy buena para esto, pero una parte de mí te extraña, todo en mí te extraña. Maldita sea, porqué no puedes leer mi mente; sabrías cómo te extraño. Promete que volverás.

A propósito; Edward está ya al tope de insoportable. Él sabe que yo sé dónde estás, pero por alguna extraña razón no me presiona a decirlo, entonces él sabe que yo sé que no lo hará. Tú me entiendes, así pues qué familia rara habíais resultado ser, superaron mis expectativas, en serio.

Pero hay una secretito más difícil de sostener que tu paradero y es que cada vez que aquí se pronuncia tu nombre mi mente trae el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, de la segunda, de la tercera, de todas. Como flashes una tras otra; estoy segura que son los sueños que ahora ya no tengo. De tu pelo desmechado haciéndome cosquillas en mi nariz, de tu sonrisa magnética que contagia la mía, de tu alegría insolente. Ayer luego de recostar a Reneesme, Edward y yo logramos tener algo de intimidad, tú sabes, en la casa del bosque. Se me hace cada vez más difícil no evocar tu nombre, temo algún día que todo se desencadene mal, lo temo en verdad.

Dime qué hago. No va a ser fácil que me consuele imaginando el día que reaparezcas, en serio extraño tu brazos, sueno patética, lo sé; pero no puedes culparme, no después de lo de Seattle. Haz el esfuerzo y explícame cómo hago para olvidarme de los besos, de tus caricias de hada. Si sabes cómo poder evitar el reflejo eléctrico que todavía evocan tus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo, entonces habla ya!

Todos los días pienso en la suavidad de tus pechos buscando el tibio roce con los míos, en tu aliento sobre mi vientre, sí, y también puedo recrear cada excursión de tus labios entre mis piernas. Ahora atrévete a admitir que tú no.

Con Edward siento que libero energía, él es fuerte y ahora también yo lo soy. Contigo en cambio siempre puedo volver a lo más hondo de mi femeneidad. La sensación es de de relajada igualdad y de paz, porque sé que cuando estamos juntas todo termina siendo delicado y suave.

Pero...¿qué te estoy diciendo yo a ti? Si todo ésto ya lo has visto. Has visto la irritación de mis ojos mañana, que no podrán -porque no pueden- llorar cuando faltes. Me has visto en este instante escribiéndote. Te habrás visto a ti misma resistiendo el impulso de abrir tu casilla de mail. Y apuesto a que me verás otro día atragantándome de nuevo con nuestro secreto.

Anda, vuelve, sé mi amiga.  
Te extraño, sigamos fingiendo, respóndeme.  
Vuelve, sí?  
**_Bella_**.

PD: Alice, créeme que no sé con qué combinar la camisola de gasa con vivos púrpura que dejaste sobre mi escritorio, en serio. Igual te quiero.

* * *

Una rápida leída al texto que acababa de componer y Bella oprimió el botón *_Enviar_*

*_Este mensaje no tiene Asunto. Hagla click en Aceptar si desea enviarlo_* le devolvió el programa.

Su cara pálida, perfecta, vampira, se reflejó por un segundo en el marco plateado de la pantalla. Como una cachetada de realidad, la imagen que devolvió fue patética.

- Ahora escribo largos mails con sensiblería cursi en tardes de lluvia. Falta que abra el playlist de Edward y empiece a sonar Debussy -se dijo- Dios...¿qué me ocurre?

Meneó la cabeza arqueando sus cejas. Volvió a pensar en lo estúpido de todo aquello.

Pulsó *_Cancelar_* sin dudarlo y luego cerró el correo. No podía creer que hubiera llegado a eso. "Eres patéticamente cursi Bella" sentenció. Apagó la máquina.

A lo lejos por el bosque, oyó a su familia aproximarse. Miró por el inmenso ventanal. Una nueva noche sin sueño -y con ella algunos inconfesables recuerdos- apuraban el final de otro crepúsculo en el invierno de Forks.

**-FIN-**

**_Ok, no es el típico femslash, i mean, no tiene la típica secuencia, es más bien evocatorio (existe la palabra evocatorio o la acabo de inventar? XDD)_**

**__****Saben qué? Tampoco esto es algo de típica newbie que pide *es mi primer fic slash, porfis piedad*. No señoras! Siéntanse libres de descargar munición pesada en sus reviews si piensan que lo merece, oki? En serio, juéguense y cuéntenme qué hago para mejorar, lo valoraré mucho. Nos leemos gente! besos- Emi :))**


End file.
